warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bird's Call (Part Two)
'Look below, I state to not edit without permission. Can you listen? Thanks.' Part One: Bird's Call Enjoy!:) -- Adele21 04:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Please do not edit without my permission first! Thanks a lot!! :) Allegiances to SunClan Leader: Birdstar- ginger she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Rockclaw- tabby tom with white tail and paws Medicine Cat: Graywillow- gray tom Warriors: Mallowtail- tabby and white she-cat Petalfrost- pale gray she-cat App: Kestralpaw Rainstorm- gray tom Ashclaw- gray tom with amber eyes App: Olivepaw Crowstrike- muscular black, gray, and white tom Adderstrike- tortoise-shell tom Frostnose- white she-cat Palefur- tom with faint colored fur and amber eyes App: Smallpaw Pineclaw- brown tabby tom Fallencloud- gray and white she-cat Pebbletail- brown tabby tom Owltalon- brown tabby tom Gingerstrike- muscular ginger tom Leafheart- tabby she-cat Windstorm- pretty gray she-cat Apprentices: Smallpaw- undersized tortoise-shell she-cat Kestralpaw- ginger tom Olivepaw- ginger and brown she-cat Queens: Dawnsong- ginger and black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Pineclaw's kit, Mudkit. Berrypelt- brown tabby she-cat. Mother to Ashclaw's kits, Stormkit amd Leapkit Elders: Jetfoot- old light-footed black and white tom Tawnywhisker- brown tabby she-cat Prolouge A ginger she-cat is walking through the forest. She pauses to taste the air. Mouse. But there was something else too. Too faint to recognize. She ignored and pushed on to find her prey. It wasn't long until the mouse was spotted by the she-cat in front of a bramble thicket. She bunched her muscles to leap and unsheathed her claws, ready to feel that satisfying feel of her claws deep in the throat of her prey, helpless and having it's last breath...when the mouse turned into...a kit. The ginger cat relaxed and looked around for the kit's mother. Surely it had wandered away and found itself in the forest, almost prey. But before the she-cat could even pad over to the lone kit, shining eyes gleamed from the bramble thicket behind it. Birdstar gasped and woke up. Why am I still having that dream? What does it mean!? Next to her, her mate, Adderstrike, stirred and opened his eyes. "You okay?" "Fine." she didn't like lying to him, but it was for his own sanity. Her's was already gone. Chapter One: Being Leader (It's Kinda Cool) " Owltalon, Fallencloud, Kestralpaw, renew the markers. You never know what LightningClan is up to!" " Adderstrike, Ashclaw, and Olivepaw, go hunting by Tall Oak." Birdstar's deputy, Rockclaw, was outside her den, busy organizing the patrols. She couldn't have been more proud of a great deputy like the tabby tom. Before she got up to meet him, he greeted her and entered the den. "Oh! Birdstar, I was just about to tell you that I sent out the patrols." She smiled, "I heard. I couldn't ask for more of what you do. You did a better job than I did when I was deputy!" He looked embarassed, "Oh...well. Thank you, Birdstar." She shrugged like it was nothing and padded out of her den. It wasn't long until sunhigh, and her Clan was busy at work. The kits and their mothers were outside of the nursery. One queen caught her eye, Dawnsong, her sister. Her sister had fallen in love with a tom named, Pineclaw. She had been elated when she gave birth to Mudkit three moons ago. "Birdstar, I'll be in warriors' den, if you need me." called Rockclaw. She twitched her ears to show that she heard and padded over to Dawnsong. "Hey." she purred when she sat down. Mudkit was prancing around his mother's paws and looked up when she approached. "Hi!" His enthusiasm made Birdstar give out a mirrow of laughter. Dawnsong looked at her son with pride and back at her littermate. "Isn't he so big?" "I come and see him everyday." she reminded her. "He looks the same." Dawnsong sighed, "I know, but it seems like he should be a newborn, looking for milk." Birdstar rested her tail on her sister's shoulders. " I felt the same with my kits. Now they're out there patrolling the borders and hunting, while I think they should be sleeping in the nursery." "They'll be warriors in three moons." "I know." Until sunhigh, the two she-cats shared-tounges and laughed at the silly little stunts Mudkit would perform. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The SunClan leader looked across the border her Clan and LightningClan shared. What are you hiding? Birdstar remembered the discovery she had made of LightningClan training apprentiences younger than six moons. Some warriors were as young as eight moons. That Gathering wasn't very peaceful. She had seen that black and white tom she had fought over the border. She found out that his name was Snakepaw, now Snakeclaw. He was the one who had told the secret at the Gathering. Snakeclaw ran away that night, to avoid his angry Clanmates. He now is a warrior of MarshClan. Speaking of MarshClan, the true allies of LightningClan for as long as any cat can remember, broke off their partnership and became allies of SunClan when they realized that LightningClan was breaking the warrior code. Birdstar had smirked when Yellowstar spat at Toadstar. Yellowstar, the next day, had met one of the patrols at the border, and demanded that he spoke to Birdstar. "Um, Birdstar. Yellowstar..wants to talk to you?" Windstorm had spoken to her leader as if it was a question. It wasn't everyday that a Clan leader demanded you took them to yours. The sky darkened as Birdstar was lost in her thoughts. When she heard pawsteps behind her, she spun around, expecting the worst. A fox or rogue? LightningClan? She relaxed when she saw her daughter. "Oh, Olivepaw. You scared me." "Sorry, Birdstar." apologized the ginger and brown she-cat. She frowned. "Call me mother. I'm your mother first, then your leader." "Mother." Olivepaw said this time. She tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Birdstar glanced at the border and back at her daughter again, "Nothing. Let's go." She rested her tail across Olivepaw's shoulders and the two padded back to the camp together. Chapter Two: Hidden Dangers Adderstrike shoved his half-eaten mouse back towards Birdstar. "I'm done. You want the rest?" "Sure." she took a bite. She has been extra hungry for the past few days. But she didn't worry. It was greenleaf, she could afford to eat an extra bite or two when she knew her Clan was well fed. Her mate purred, " You could eat a whole badger and still be hungry afterwards! Do you want to look like a lazy kittypet?!" "Okay, I'm a kittypet. I eat slop and rabbit droppings and let a Twoleg tickle my stomach. No, I'm a fierce Clan leader with sharpened claws, ready to defend my Clan." "Fierce?" echoed Adderstrike. Before she could pounce on him, Birdstar felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to meet Palefur. The pale furred tom is a mentor to one of her kits. "Birdstar? I wanted to ask if the other mentors and myself had permission to give the apprentices their final assessments." They're so old... "Um, yes. I'll come right now to watch." She got up and gave her chest a few lickes before joining the mentors and apprentices by the camp entrance. The seven cats ran through the forest together and jumped over streams and debris in unison until they reached the Training Clearing. "Okay," spoke Petalfrost, "We want you three to catch enough prey to feed the elders. We will be watching you, but you won't see us. Do not talk to each other, or help each other. If all of you catch enough prey before sunset, you will be warriors by the next Gathering." Kestralpaw lifted his head higher and higher as the she-cat spoke, ready to face his warrior assessment. His sisters were clearly excited too, fur fluffed up and their eyes sparkling. Birdstar couldn't be more proud. "Just do your best." assured Palefur. Ashclaw nodded. "One your mark...get set..GO!" Immediately the apprentices were gone, the only thing left was dust and sand in the air, masking their departure. "Good luck, my dears." she whispered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Birdstar tasted the air for Kestralpaw. She and Petalfrost were tracking him, to see his progress. She thought she scented him but a breeze quickly kicked up and blew his scent away. Mouse-dung. She was about to scent the air again when the air went still when she heard a terrifying screech. Kestralpaw! She ran towards her son's cry when she heard pawsteps pelting behind her. She whirled around for a split second to see the tortoise-shell markings of Smallpaw and the gray fur of Ashclaw. Heartbeats later, Birdstar saw her son in the jaws of a badger. No... He wasn't limp, but Kestralpaw's movements were getting weaker and weaker. She threw herself onto the badger and clawed frantically to save her kit. Smallpaw joined the fight, grasping onto one of the badger's hind legs. It kicked back, sending the apprentice backwards. Birdstar didn't have time to worry before she got back up again, ready to fight for her brother. By now, Olivepaw and Palefur have reached them and started to fight back against the lumbering badger. Kestralpaw's fur was smeared in blood and mud. His eyes were closed as the badger shook him. StarClan, let him be okay. She lashed at the badger's ears and bit deep into them. The badger let out a cry and dropped Kestralpaw. Scared of the increased number of cats, it ran off with Olivepaw and Ashclaw on its paws. Birdstar sighed when she saw the badger turn a bend and disappear. She glanced at her son, heavily bleeding from large bites and clawmarks. Smallpaw was by his side murmuring words of comfort. She could see the steady rise and fall of his chest and she looked towards the setting sun. Thank you. Chapter Three: Birdstar's Favorite Thing To Do It was three sunsets ago that Kestralpaw was attacked by the badger and he was finally limping out of the medicine cat den. Graywillow had done the best he could, but Kestralpaw would always have a bit of limp. He could still hunt and fight, thank StarClan, but it would have the price of horrible pain if worked too hard. Olivepaw looked up from her squirrel and ran over to her brother when he emerged from the hollow log. She used her shoulder to prop him up and help him across the clearing to where Adderstrike, Birdstar, Smallpaw, and herself were already were. Kestralpaw plopped himself down beside his father and sighed. "Only a few more days of that and soon I'll be back up and running around." Birdstar looked sternly at her son, "But I will ease you into your duties. No play-fights for awhile. Just take it easy." He nodded and took a bite of the squirrel they were sharing. "And maybe...those duties will be warrior duties tomorrow..." The three looked up excitedly as they had before their assessments started. Olivepaw and Smallpaw hadn't finished hunting when they heard their brother's cry, but she was determined, along with their mentors, that they had fought hard and had caught enough prey to be full warriors. Adderstrike looked warmly at his mate. They were to be proud parents of warriors. Warriors... "Come on." She said getting up. "Let's do it now." They all looked shocked by the sudden urgency, but purred and followed Birdstar as she called the Clan for a Clan meeting. The cats gathered around the Highrock and looked expectantly at the apprentices. Birdstar spotted her sister by the nursery with Mudkit. He was hopping around chasing a ball of moss that one of the warriors had made for him. Dawnsong mouthed, 'They will make us proud.' 'I know.' Birdstar mouthed back. Out loud this time she said to her Clan, "Today, we gather around for my favorite thing to do...name new warriors." She waited for the Clan to cheer for a moment before she whipped her tail side to side for silence. "We are very thankful for this handful of such wonderful cats and I couldn't think of a bette rway to honor them than to name them warriors. My kits, come forward." Olivepaw and Smallpaw helped their brother to the bottom of Highrock as the Clan watched in silence. Even Mudkit had quieted down to watch them. When they had reached their positions, she continued: "I, Birdstar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." "Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Kestralpaw, Olivepaw, and Smallpaw stood still as they all vowed at the same time, "I do." Birdstar took a deep breath before she continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Kestralpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Kestralstrike. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyality and welcome you as a full warrior of StarClan." She jumped down from her perch so that she could rest her muzzle on top of his ginger head. Kestralstrike, in response, licked his mother's shoulder. Staying where she was, Birdstar said, "Smallpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smallfire. StarClan honors you compassion and bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of StarClan." Her daughter then licked her shoulder after Birdstar rested her muzzle on her head. Birdstar said the same words again to Oliveheart and when she had licked her shoulder, the Clan started to chant, "Kestralstrike, Smallfire, Oliveheart!" Her kits held their heads high and absorbed the chanting. They were full warriors of SunClan. "According to tradition, new warriors must hold a silent vigil for one night. Let StarClan light their new lives and ours!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "You guys are pardoned from your vigil. Come in the warriors' den, we made you guys some nests already" Fallencloud had come out of the warriors' den at dawn to pardon the new warriors. Birdstar watched quietly as her kits followed the gray and white she-cat to their new den. She noticed that her son was no longer limping as badly and seemed to be walking pain-free despite the injury. Adderstrike appeared from the bramble tunnel at the head of the dawn patrol with Pebbletail, Mallowtail, and Windstorm not far behind. They seemed calm and were each carrying a piece of fresh-kill in their jaws. Birdstar got up and met her mate at the fresh-kill pile. "How's everything out there?" she asked after he dropped two mice on the pile. "Quiet. I guess that's good, but you never know." murmured the tortoise-shell tom. " I just hope MarshClan's keeping them busy." Birdstar nodded and grabbed the two mice that Adderstrike had just brought in. "Come on, I need to tell you some good news." He looked puzzled but followed his mate to the end of the clearing under a maple. Her heart pounded for what she was about to say. She took a bite before she meowed, "You know how I've been eating a lot lately, right?" Adderstrike nodded and took a bite of his own. The camp seemed to be more awake at that moment with cats leaving the camp and stretching as they left their nests. The kits in the nursery already were heard squealing with the games that they were playing and their mothers were already scolding. Birdstar inhaled all of this before she announced, "I went to Graywillow last night and.. I'm expecting kits again." Her mate dropped the mouse he was working at and stared at the ginger she-cat. " Kits? Again?" he gasped. "I knew you would be upset. I-" "I'm not upset!" he interupted. "I'm glad. I'm happy! Our kits have become warriors and now we're expecting more of those!? This is more than any tom could ask for!" Birdstar's heart leaped. "You're glad?" "Of course, my dear. I love you." " I love you too." Chapter Four: Silence Isn't Good It had been two moons after Kestralstrike, Smallfire, and Oliveheart had been named full warriors. Birdstar now watched them from the nursery, where she slept with her sister, ready to have her kits at any second. She had Rockclaw take over the Clan for the time, like he had when Birdstar was pregnant with her first litter. She remembered when she announced to the Clan that she was expecting again. It was the day after she told Adderstrike and they both felt that it was time to tell the rest of the cats. "My Clan," She had said. "Adderstrike and I would like to tell you some very exciting news. I am expecting kits again." Everyone had swarmed her with "Congradulations" and "We are happy for you's" and when her kits had reached her, they said nothing, but pressed themselved against Birdstar. "Auntie! Auntie!" Her thoughts were broken by Mudkit squealing behind her. "Yes?" she asked. Mudkit would be an apprentice in less than a moon and his enthusiasim was too great for the nursery. The sooner he is apprenticed, the better. She already had thought of a mentor for the tom. She knew Gingerstrike deserved the honor, especially after his brother, Fishsplash's death. Mudkit ran into Birdstar's view, his brown tabby fur covered in bracken and moss from the bedding in the nursery. Birdstar sighed, her sister was out patrolling now that her son was old enough to be left alone for awhile. How could she be expected to watch the tornado of Mudkit and worry about her own kits, ready to be born at any minute? "Can I go to the elders' den? Tawnywhisker promised to tell me the story of the time when SunClan battled the rouges!" Birdstar dragged him over to her, ignoring his protests. "Not until I clean you up! You look like you've gone through a badger's nest and got everything on you except the badger!" She quickly licked her nephew clean before shooing him away towards the elder's den. "Be polite!" she called after him. Mudkit didn't say anything back when he bolted away to where Tawnywhisker and Jetfoot lay outside of the elders' den. Birdstar tisked under her breath and went back inside the nursery. It took a moment for Birdstar's eyes to adjust to the soft light, but she soon saw the faint shapes of her's and her sister's bedding. She remembered when she came in the nursery, a long time ago, when Windstorm and Leafheart had been born. She had been so inspired to have a mate and kits of her own, and now look where she was now; expecting a second litter. Birdstar purred softly and settled down in her nest. Birdstar's eyes had started to droop when she heard a battle cry. And not any battle cry. Dawnsong! '' The leader leapt up, barely conscious of her heavy belly, and emerged from the warm, and gentle nursery. Outside, reality engulfed Birdstar to a point in which she staggered slightly. Surrounding her was her Clan. Fighting for their lives as a stream of LightningClan warriors poured through the camp. ''Silence ''isn't good.'' A few fox-lengths away was the crier that woke up Birstar in the first place. Dawnsong was streaked in blood from head to tail. Mud and dust covered what was left of her ginger and black coat. A tom heavily batted her with his claws unsheathed. Her eyes gleamed with such ferocity, that it slightly scared Birdstar for a moment. She was fighting for her son, no doubt, protecting the Clan that she and he loved so much. Birdstar's heart pounded; where was Mudkit? The ginger she-cat weaved between her Clanmates who were bloody and beaten, trying to fight for their leader, who seemed to care less about them with every breath she took. Birdstar stopped at the edge of the camp, near the apprentices' den. Mudkit was just sitting there, barely acknowledging his aunt. He seemed more occupied on something behind Birdstar, rather than Birdstar herself. "Mudkit?" she asked worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He didn't reply, but he did let out a short yelp. Birdstar whirled around. Dawnsong looked the same as she did a few moments before, but she no longer was yelling for help, or fighting that LightningClan tom. In fact, she wasn't doing anything. ''You would have thought she was resting, if it weren't for her glazed over eyes. Chapter Five: A Nightmare Coming True (On SO Many Counts) My name is Birdstar. I am leader of SunClan. I have a mate named Adderstrike. I have five kits, Kestralstrike, Oliveheart, Smallfire, Hazelkit, and Fawnkit. I had a mother named Goldennose. She is dead. I had a sister named Dawnsong. She is dead. I had a nephew named Mudkit. He is dead. Why are they dead? Why am I alive? Why am I leader? Why am I Birdstar, not Birdcall? I want to be Birdcall. I really want to be Birdcall. I am told to recite this everyday, whenever I feel upset. Well, the last few sentences weren't supposed to be recited, but I say them anyway. Graywillow tried his best with comforting me, but being a queen means he cannot give me poppy seed for shock. I have to take care of my daughters. I had given birth to them the same night my sister and nephew died. I remember the night as clearly as if it was just a moment ago... ''"No. No. No!" I had cried. She couldn't be dead. Mudkit whimpered behind me now, and I turned to face him. His eyes were so wade open, I could almost swear that his eyes were the full moon. I had no words of comfort. His mother was dead. I was just about to care him back to the nursery, where the fighting had stopped, leaving the Clan surrounding Dawnsong, but movement in the apprentices' den stopped me. All of the apprentices were in the clearing, but i thought that maybe one of the apprentices decied to hide out the danger, I was terribly wrong. This was the day my worst nightmare came true. Literally and figuratively. Bright eyes appeared from inside of the den, a large holly bush. Mudkit was barely paying attention to what was behind him, focusing on the scene in front of him instead. I just sat there, speechless, as a dark tom leaped out of the bushes and grabbed Mudkit. It was the same warrior who had been fighting my sister, possibly her murderer. He quickly, and silently ended my nephew's life by snapping his young neck. I still hear that crunch in my dreams. He dropped the lifeless body of Mudkit on the ground and muttered, low and dangerously, "''You are messing with the wrong Clan." And then...he was gone.'' Nobody had noticed anything about Mudkit's murder, still focusing on his mother's. I had cried out loud then and bolted away, ignoring my damaged Clan and focusing more on my damaged life. Adderstrike had come in after me, giving me words of comfort, but nothing good fix me. I wa already losing my sanity before, and now it was completely gone. Nothing, not even a scratch. They had buried them the next day after the vigil, along with Tawnywhisker who died protecting Mudkit. That was why he was on the other side of camp. Along side those three was also Rainstorm, a good warrior to SunClan, but now lost like the others. My Clan is completely torn and I do not know what to do. I am being given threats to by an unknown warrior from LightningClan. Fawnkit and Hazelkit barely know what it is like to have a loving and caring mother. Nothing is right. Chapter Six: Depression is Depressing "Birdstar." I hear my name being called, but lately I ignore it. Let Rockclaw take care of it. "Birdstar." '' "Go away." My voice is scratched from disuse. ''"Birdstar!" ''I open my eyes and see my sister. Dawnsong!'' We're at Fourtrees and even if the sun is out, the stars shine too. I know this is a dream but I can't help but wish that is really was my sister here. "I've missed you so much." I whisper. Dawnsong put her tail in my mouth. "Shhh. I don't have much time, sister." She removes her tail from my mouth and I nod. "Okay. Go ahead." She sighs before she continues, " Honey, Rockclaw can't run this Clan forever. You're the Clan leader!" "I know but-" "No! You must move on! Mudkit and I are fine. We're sad that you're sad. You can be like this forever. You have daughters to take care of! A Clan! Promise me?" "Yes. Yes. Yes I will! I promise!" And when the words leave my mouth, my sister's beautiful black and ginger fur starts to fade. "I love you." And she's gone. " I love you too." Chapter Seven: Taking Flight It only takes a moon for everything to go back to normal after I was visited by Dawnsong. Rockclaw is no longer the new me. I'm the new me. My daughters now know me more than just that sad, depressed cat who lives in the nursery. Adderstrike does more than just make sure I've eaten in my daze. He can finally be my mate once again. My eldest children you ask? We can bond again...between the patrols I send them on! At the Gathering, I can represent my Clan again. No longer do the Clans wonder where SunClan's leader is. She is well. She is healthy. The cat who killed Mudkit and Dawnsong? He has been convicted of his crimes and has been sent out of the Clans to exile forever. No longer will this demon of a cat kill another Clanmate of mine again. LightningClan has finally sought peace with the other Clans. There is no war. No fighting. No angry glares and words. At last, there is peace. My name is Birdstar. I am leader of SunClan. I have a mate named Adderstrike. Together we have Kestralstrike, Oliveheart, Smallfire, Hazelkit, and Fawnkit. My mother, sister, and nephew have passed and have gone to StarClan. They are happy there. I am happy here. That was my call. My bird's call. *The End* By: HR34 Want more? Go to my page for a list of my finished stories. Please comment below! Gracias! :) :) Category:Honeyrose34's Fanfictions